This invention relates in general to vehicle seat occupant restraints, and more particularly to restraints that are adjustable relative to the seat for the maximum comfort of seat occupants of different sizes.
Most passenger vehicles include seat belts or flexible safety restraints for restricting the movement of a seat occupant, especially during high deceleration events. Commonly, passenger vehicles include a single flexible restraint which is configured in a three point restraint system, wherein the restraint is generally fixed about a first point located adjacent the leaf hip of the occupant, a second point located adjacent the right hip of the occupant, and a third point located above and behind one of the shoulders of the occupant. Although it is known to adjust the vertical height position of the third point for comfort and safety of the occupant, known systems do not offer the flexibility of maneuvering the third point to any desired position.
Some restraint systems are configured in a four point restraint system, wherein two or more flexible restraints are generally fixed about first and second points located on either side of the hip of the occupant, and third and fourth points located above and behind the left and right shoulder occupant, with the straps having portions extending in front of the occupant. Although these restraint systems function relatively well, it would be useful to adjust the position of the generally fixed points for both comfort and safety of the occupant.
A restraint apparatus for a vehicle seat includes a seat back for supporting an occupant. The seat back defines a generally vertical axis and a generally horizontal axis. The apparatus further includes a guide for directing a restraint which is adapted to pass over a shoulder of an occupant of the seat. The guide is movably mounted relative to the seat back such that the guide is movable to alter the distance from the shoulder of the occupant relative to both of the vertical and horizontal axes, thereby adjusting the position of the restraint relative to the shoulder of a seat occupant.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.